


This Is My World, Baby Boy

by Shy_is_lost



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Chapter Length Will Vary, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_is_lost/pseuds/Shy_is_lost
Summary: Sweet pea and Toni are the closest two besties can possibly be. When Southside High closes the two go to Riverdale High together. Where they both meet the people they plan to spend the rest of their lives with. Trying to introduce them into their lives turns out to be more of a challenge then it seems.Mostly Sweet Pea & Fangs but some Cheryl &Toni





	1. Intro

Sweet pea has been part of the south side serpents for as long as he can remember. It's where he met his best friend, Toni. They were their own dynamic duo, Sweet pea was always by her side, Toni by his side. So close that Toni's Grandpa thought they would be together.

"He's the one isn't he?" Her Grandpa said to her one night. Toni just smiled and winked knowing that her grandpa would never know that she preferred girls. 

Jughead would tease Sweet pea about how close the two of them were, "Oh come on Sweets, It's so obvious you're into her." "First off, That's not my name Jones" Sweet Pea replied glaring daggers at Jughead cocky smile. "Second off, It ain't for you to know if I'm into her or not." He said trying to throw Jughead off the idea that he was bi and didn't care to sleep with his best friend.

When Southside High closed down the dynamic duo went to Riverdale High. To say people didn't throw themselves at the two would be a complete and udder lie. Every Northsider wanted to get with someone Mommy and Daddy wouldn't approve of. Toni and Sweet Pea happily went along.

While Sweetpea quickly took advantage of all the girls throwing themselves at him, He never got attached. That was until a cute Northsider wannabe bumped into him. 

It was such a small interaction but Sweet Pea was fascinated. He was a player so why not go for it. When he finally gets a chance to talk to him, Sweet pea is whipped. 

They grew up two in completely different worlds. How would Sweet Pea ever get him to fit in his world?

"This is my world, Baby boy..." 

(Edited 6/8/19)


	2. Chapter 2

Fangs grew up on the edge between The Southside and The Northside. Never really fitting in with either group. 

His father left when he was too young to remember even knowing him. 

His mother... To say he came from a broken home was an understatement.

He was always trying to fit in with the people at his school. Riverdale High wasn't too excepting of him. He grew up too close to the tracks for their liking. 

The Southside wouldn't except him that much either. He was technically on the Northside of the tracks. It wasn't like his mother let him hang out with anyone from the Southside anyway. 

She would turn her nose up at them. As if they were lesser then her. As if she hadn't been born on that side of the tracks. As if she wasn't running from her past but still never managed to really make it in with the Northsiders.

In elementary school, Fangs was endlessly teased and bullied. Kids would say things like 'My mommy says you're from the wrong side of the tracks' or 'Your momma can't even come to pick you up because she barely remembers you exist' 

At a young age, he built up walls. Walls that protected him from the words and taunts of the people around him. Never letting anyone get too close was his specialty. Piece by piece he made a mask for himself. Hiding all his insecurities and pain. 

A cocky smile on his face, Fangs walked into Junoir High a completely different person. He was snarky and radiated confidence. False confidence, but confidence none the less. Jughead quickly befriended him seeing himself in Fangs. The two grew very close. Fangs imprinted on Jughead quite quickly. They both lived on the edge of the railroads. 

Jughead was everything Fangs wanted to be. He was confident in who he was. Excepted that if the Northsiders didn't want to accept him he wouldn't make them. He had Archie and Betty, Those two were the rocks that kept him grounded. And if all else failed his father was Serpent King. Regardless of the fact that Jug wasn't a serpent himself, He was excepted in their community. 

Fangs longed for that, A place he fit in. For now, Jughead seemed to be all he needed. Junior High passed them by so quickly and suddley they we're in Highschool. 

Jughead had lost a lot of his confidence and became very insecure even if he would never admit it. He was ashamed of his family, The Serpents. 

Going as far as being homeless all freshmen year. Fangs would have joined him if it weren't for the fact there would be no one to care for his mom. She needed to be carefully watched. If there wasn't someone for her to take her violent outburst out on, She would harm herself. So fangs volunteered to be there for her. 

The beating got to be too often. He wouldn't be able to hide the bruises somedays. Jughead quickly took noticed and told him to come on the run with him. Fangs was grateful but leaving his mother alone like that. What kind of son would that make him? 

He really wasn't sure why he stayed with her. He could get a nurse, With all the extra hours he put in at work and the money his mom left in his name. A nurse for his mom, someone else to take on the burden. Maybe a home for people like her.

He wasn't sure why he let her do this to him. He kept telling himself When I turn 18. When I turn 18. When I turn 18. Like 3 years of time wasted on more pain was going to change anything. He had the money to put her in a home that could take care of her in Greendale. Instead, he clung to her through the good and bad days because after all, she was his mother. The only person, other than Jughead, that he had left. 

In the end, Jugheads offer had been turned down and Fangs continued to live with his mother. Summer rolled around and like every other summer, Fangs would have to sneak out to even see Jughead. They spent the summer riding around Riverdale on their bikes. A summer well-spent Fangs thought. Of course, it had to come to an end and sophomore year started up. 

~~~~~~

Jughead and Fangs had both just lost their job thanks to it shutting down. It seemed so big to him, losing his only source of income. But suddenly a storm hit, Jason blossom was found out to be murdered. As well as a whole bunch of other drama that ran past Fangs. Why should he care? He had bigger fish to fry.

Jughead had dived head first into trying to figure out this mystery. Look where that landed him. His father was in prison, Serving accomplice to murder charges. Suddenly the Serpent King role was tossed upon Jughead. While Jughead felt more confident wearing that jacket then he had felt in a year, Betty brought him back to reality. He was a high schooler and being the king of a biker gang was the last thing he needed right now. 

Jughead promised betty he would never really join. This was just temporary. As soon as his father was free he was done. He'd be 'normal' again. But Fangs saw threw Jugs lies. Jughead would go on and on about how the idea of leading brought him such joy. Being part of a group that excepted him when no one in the northside really did. Not even his own girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

With his father behind bars, Jughead had only one option left. The foster care system. That dreaded hell hole made both Jughead and Fangs long for a family even more. With Jughead new placement in some foster home. He was also being transferred to Southside high.

It crushed both of them. Jughead was being ripped away from the only people he knew and now he had to face the younger community of Serpents that looked up to him as there leader. With Jughead gone Fangs had no one. He was back to square one. 

He may have known Archie, Betty, and Veronica but they were Jug's friends, not his. He had only one option left other the rotting alone in this living hell they called 'Riverdale high'. He tried talking to Jughead about it but the beanie-wearing brunette told him quite firmly that this was not the life Fangs should be getting involved in. 

Jughead was not going to let his closest friend walk down the same path as him. No way in hell. Fangs didn't see why he suddenly needed protecting from this world that Jughead had gladly taken up. The sudden feeling of not belonging anywhere was suddenly so familiar. He was all alone again.

With Jughead gone what was the point of letting the world see who he was. He slipped the mask back on. A mask he hadn't worn since Junior High. He still went to school dressed as the resident bad boy. Instead of his usual shy demeanor, today he wore that false cocky grin on his face smiling at the girls in his classes. He knew he was attractive but sleeping with someone that only wanted him for his looks or for the mask he showed them never seemed right. 

He'd much rather have a real connection with someone than someone that just wanted to lose their virginity to the resident bad boy. Or maybe it was that he never had any sexual attraction to women. He brushed those thoughts aside walking through the hallways he ran into his least favorite girl in the entire school but now that the mask on he had to keep up appearances. 

~~~~~~~

Cheryl. The school's queen bee. With the mystery of her dead brother now solved, she stopped showing her weakness and channeled all her emotions into making all the lives of the people around her living hell. Maybe her snarky insults and sass were just her way of coping. She was building her own walls, Trying to hide that she was hurting. Hurting so so much. 

But every night, quiet sobs could be heard through the door of Cheryl's room. 

"H-he's gone... Jason, I'm so sorry so so sorry. I'm so sorry" She hiccuped threw heart-wrenching sobs. 

She slid down the door, bringing her knees to her chest. Those nightly panic attacks caused by her guilt. That somehow this was her fault. Jason was dead and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't introduced them. 

She started coughing. Her breathing was too fast. Everything was going too fast and all Cheryl could think was 'This is all my fault all my fault all my fault!' 

Soon though her coughs turned into full on choking. Her breathing was being cut short as tear continued to run down her red burning cheeks. Gasping for air and scratching at her throat Cheryl cough vigorously trying to get a breath of air. Anything. 

A knock on the door rang through her ears. 

\-----

"Honey? Are you okay dear" 

Nana...? 

Chery's lungs burned ached and her head was pounding. "Y-Yeah I'm fine nana." Wiping her eyes she stood up. Stumbling to the bathroom to wash her face. Dry the tears. 'This didn't happen I wasn't weak' Cheryl thought. 

She laid in bed stared up at the ceiling. No one could see her like this. No one will see her like this. 

She was the Queen bee, She didn't cry or get upset. She made people upset. She was the almighty, and no one was ever going to get close enough to her to tell otherwise.

This became a routine, The panic attacks were so frequent she had contemplated on more the one occasion to just make it all stop. With all the ways to take her life, Go out just like daddy. 

She could not become another Blossom tragedy. Something the town would pity a week and move on afterward. 

~~~~~~

Southside High was the moshpit of the southside. A rundown shell of a school. Jughead despised the place because his closest friends despised the place.

His father's arrest is what hit him the hardest. Transferring schools may have been a hassle but losing his only family was a lot harder. Losing Archie and Betty but what hurt the most was losing Fangs for trying to protect him from this godforsaken side of town.

He may have knows Archie and yeah Betty was his girlfriend. He could never be who he wanted to be around them. Hiding under layers of 'I'm weird, I'm a weirdo' Fangs was different. Fangs understood him. He was just trying to protect Fangs. Joining the serpents would be the last thing he needs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: The actor for Fangs, Drew Ray Tanner is 27 years old. In the show, Fangs is introduced in season 2. In season 2 Jughead says he is in the sophomore year. Which I took some creative liberty on and said they are in the same grade. Making them both 15 - 16. For the sake of this story, Toni, Sweet Pea and Cheryl are 17 but are sophomores. Jughead, Fangs, Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Reggie are all 16. Just wanted to state that because of course, the characters in the show appear older even though they should be teenagers.

Fangs walked down the hallways of the school he considered his very own hell hole. It had been announced that Southside High was closing down and tomorrow some of the students would transferring here.

Cheyrl walked up to him "I'm in the mood for some hell raising and with the Southside scum ruining my only sanctuary, I think we should give them hell." 

His eyebrows shot up. "And you're asking me why? Isn't your lap dog Reggie around somewhere." 

"Listen, pea brain. You are the only one in this school other then hobo, who btw doesn't even go here anymore, that is close to the Southside. You gotta know something" She rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing.

"You know what Red. Fuck you. I'm not gonna be your lap dog for whatever fucked up scheme you're planning. Leave them alone, is their presence really that much of an annoyance to you?" Fangs sneered at her.

She simple scoffed "Your loss." Walking away to find Reggie. 

Fangs shook his head but to be completely honest he wasn't surprised. There was no way any Northsiders were going to except anyone from the Southside.

Fangs went home that day wondering if he dressed like a Northsider instead of in an unmarked leather Jackets like some Serpent wannabe. "Pfft- Yeah right like I'll ever pass as a Northsider."

Regardless of his self-loathing thoughts, dressing like a northside, for the time being, would make him appear to fit in. He can't be the bad boy if there are actual gang members in his school and he's just another wannabe. 

The thought hit him when his mind wandered. Jughead wasn't around. Jughead wasn't his dad, Fangs could do whatever he wanted. He wasn't some child that needed protecting. He needed the money and if he was with the Serpents they could help him. Jughead said they were like family. 

Paying his mothers bills hadn't been easy and if he could get some sort of support, maybe he could continue to make it another day. 

"Hey ma, I'm home!" He yelled through the seemingly empty house. Fangs didn't think too much into it when she didn't reply. Taking off his bag and placing it on the ground. He flopped onto the couch, running his hands through his pushed back hair. 

His home was supposed to be the place where he was able to take off his mask, Let down his walls a little. Instead, they built up higher. Letting his mother see that she got to him was never an option.

It had been a whole 10 minutes and his mother has not yet responded or given him a sign that she was aware of his presence. His stomach dropped 'What if she was having one of her episodes and I wasn't here?' He thought as panic set in quickly. In less than a minute he was upstairs in her room. 

'S- She's not here'

Frantically he searched throughout the house. 

"Oh god, where is she?" His breathing was quickening.

The sound of the front door caused him to snap his neck in the direction of the door un-naturally quick. 

"Oh hello dear" His mother smiled as she set down the tote bag full of groceries. He stared at her completely dumbfounded. 

She had left the house? And gotten groceries? Had the new medicine helped?

"Ma. Uh- How are you feeling?" He said taking slow steps closer to her as if she would suddenly change her demeanor and jump at him.

She smiled up at him. "I feel great dear. Thought I would help around the house and get some food seeing as we are running quite low." 

He was dumbstruck. The new medication must have been working. He might have a chance to finally get his mother back. A smile forming on his face and hope shown in his eyes. Maybe things were turning around. 

\--------

He may have spoken too soon. 

It was 1 in the morning. He was up late studying barely able to keep his eye's open. The banging on his bedroom door caused him to jolt up.

"Mom!? W-what is it?" Rubbing his eyes he went to open the bedroom door.

Her eyes were wild, the look an animal gets when its cornered. Oh god, he was gonna get it. 

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON" Tear were welling in the woman's eyes.

Fangs frowned and wondered if the medicine was just a placebo. He had paid so much for such a little amount of it. 

"Mom, it's me. Fangs your son..." He knew what was coming next.

"NO! You're not MY SON!! He wanted a son name Fangs. No no no! MY SON, His name was-" She pulled at her hair glaring daggers at her own hands.

"You are not my son. They must have taken my son." She spewed delusional ramblings about how her son was gone. How he must have been taken and replaced with this replacement while gesturing at Fangs. 

"Ma..." 

"DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU IMPOSTER!" Her nails were clawing on him skin in seconds. Shoving her sixteen-year-old son to the bedroom floor. Punch after punch he took every single hit without a single complaint. 

This happened so often he learned to stay quiet and it would end quicker. She stormed out of his room mumbling about finding her son. 

Fangs shakily brought himself off the ground. His arms and chest ached. She had scratched through the material of his shirt leaving long laceration marks on his chest and shoulders. 

He took slow shaking breaths deciding to looks for his mother before taking care of himself. He found her passed out on her bed. Almost as if she hadn't just attacked him like some kinds of animal.

Another night of tending to his wounds. He stared at his chest in the mirror. There has heavy discoloration from bruises new and old littering his tan skin. This was his life. This was what he deserved. What kind of mother does this to her own child. His mother that's who. His rage quickly changed to self-loathing. 

Why wouldn't something like this happen to him? It wasn't like he deserved any better. The rage bubbled up in his stomach and before he knew it, he had punched the bathroom door, Wood splitting on contact with his fist. Blood quickly began pooling at the wound. 

"Motherfucker!" He ran his hand under the water not caring about the burning or how his skin felt like it was on fire. He hated this feeling. Bandaging any of his bleeding scratches as well as his fist. Fangs passed out at 3:35 that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole Sprouse (Jughead) is 6'0, Drew Ray Tanner (Fangs) is 5'9 [According to Imdb which I doubt because he seems 5'11 but lets just say he's 5'9], Jordan Connor (Sweet Pea) is 6'3, Charles Melton (Reggie) is 6'0, Vennesa Morgan (Toni) is 5'3, KJ Apa (Archie) is 5'11, Madelaine Petsch (Cheryl) is 5'6, Camila Mendes (Veronica) is 5'2, and Lili Reinhart (Betty) is 5'6. 
> 
> Canon Heights for reference ig.

Fangs was already running late for school but with the burning in his chest, He could care less. Throwing on the nearest pair of black jeans, He looked for his slightly oversized yellow jumper. It would help cover up any marks that were visible. 

He looked a lot softer then usual. The yellow contrasting the usual black and grey he would always wear. Brushing his hair back like he always did, Fangs grabbed his bag and ran out of the house sprinting to make it in time for second period. 

His breathing was heavy but he had made it in time. Normally he would have this class with Jughead but since he― What the hell? Jughead was there sitting in his desk waiting for the bell to ring. A Serpent jacket on his back. 

"Jug?" 

Jughead looked up at him, "Hi Fogarty" He replied with a smile and small wave "You seem surprised to see me, Didn't you hear Southside High closed down?" "I- I uh forgot? Last night was— hectic." He replied awkwardly. 

Jughead raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. "So tell me, What did I miss?" Fangs shrugged "Nothing much I suppose. Cheryl wanted me to be her lap dog yesterday." 

The looked at each other before going into a fit of giggles. Jughead wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Tell me you said no" Full blown grin spread on his face. 

Fangs tugged his sleeves up so they reached halfway up his palms. "Of course I did Jones, Would you expect anything less from me?" "Pfft of course not Fogarty" 

The bell rang and the class began. The two shared glances at each other, Fangs studying Jughead's new Serpent jacket and his old jacket wrapped around his waist. 

Jughead noticing he was wearing a yellow jumper instead of his usual Jacket. Maybe it was dirty and he hadn't had time to wash it. He knew better than to ask questions. He was just thankful Fangs hadn't said anything about how much of a hypocrite he was being. 

The class went on with no interruptions. That was until they had to make their way into the hallway. 

"HEY! Is that my two favorite faggots!" Reggie's voice could be heard from across the hall 

Fangs started to speed up the pace, Jughead following behind him. With his head down Fangs didn't see the much taller guy in front of him. He walked right into him.

"Oh uh sorry." He said before walking away. Jughead gave the older male a wave "Hey Sweet Pea- BYE FOGARTY!" He yelled seeing that Fangs was leaving. 

Sweet Pea looked down at the shorter brunette "Hey yourself Jones, Who was that guy" "Oh that's just Fangs, he's a friend of mine"

Reggie had made his way across the now empty hall putting his arm around Jughead. "So, this your new boyfriend Jones?" He said gesturing to Sweet Pea. "Seem's you're really into Southside scum, I mean Fogarty and now this Serpent."

Sweet Pea was fuming if this wasn't a better school then Southside high he would have had this jock on the ground taking a beating. Instead, he just stood their glaring dagger at the guy while Jughead verbally knocked him down a peg.

"Listen, Mantle, I have a fucking girlfriend. Fangs is my best friend and Sweet Pea isn't even gay. So get your arm off me before I cut it off" He shrugged Reggie's arm off his shoulder. 

"Just because you hang out with a gang doesn't mean you're any different Jones. You don't scare me" A cocky smile firmly on his face.

The switchblade was pressed to Reggie's neck faster then he could register it. Jughead shoved him into the locker pressing the blade deep enough for there to be pressure but not enough to leave a mark. 

"What were you saying about not being scared of me Mantle," Jughead said smiling.

"What the hell Jones!" Reggie glared at him as he began to sweat nervously. 

From across the hall, a small "J-Juggy" was heard. 

Jughead snapped his neck in the direction of the sound. "Betty?" He removed the blade from Reggie's neck. Just as Reggie was going to make a run for it, He turned to face Jughead cocky smile on his face. "Guess you ain't gonna have a girlfriend for long, Are you, Jones." Before Jughead could say anything to him, Reggie bolted. 

"What were you going to do?" She asked him looking mortified of what she had just walked into. 

Sweet Pea noticed the growing tension, "I uh gotta get to class, I'll see you around Jones" 

"Yeah..."

\---------

Sweet Pea made it to his next class and drowned out the sounds of the class. He was too lost in thought who was that guy. He might never have been open about it but he was bi-sexual. 

Fangs that was his name right? He dressed like a northside but with a name like that he was defiantly a Southsider. This Fang's kid was intriguing. Would he throw himself at Sweet Pea like some of the braindead Northsider girls? The way he was dressed, all shy and timid, Totally Sweet Pea's type.

Sweet Pea left third period with a smirk on his face. A new goal for the school year in mind, Get the cute northsider wannabe in his bed sheets. 

The first few weeks at Riverdale High was mostly uneventful. The usual drama, breakups and the Black hood running around rampant.

Sweet Pea had yet to see Fangs again. But as soon as the thought of him began to fade in Sweet Pea's mind, Fangs had bumped into him again running away from Reggie. 

"Ah! I'm sorry" He said before running off. Sweet Pea would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that Reggie was the one bothering the poor guy. 

Reggie's head was shoved against the locker faster then he could register being grabbed by the collar. Sweet Pea glared at him. "Stay away from Fangs" He sneered at him quietly. Mantle smirked, "Is he your boyfriend or something, faggot." Reggie said all cocky as if he wasn't always getting ruffed up. 

"No, I don't appreciate you bothering my friends." Sweet Pea deadpanned. 

"Since when did Fogarty hang out with another serpent other than Jones?" 

"A friend of Jughead is a friend of mine" He replied simply. 

Sweet Pea let go, shoving him back into the locker. 

Reggie scurried off. 

\-----

Toni saw what was going down and walked up behind Sweet Pea. She placed a hand on his back. "You okay Sweets? You've been all on Mantel's case and the guy's never really done anything more than bother Northsiders."

Sweet Pea turned around and looked at her. "I'm fine tiny, I just don't like the guy walking over people." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. 

She smiled, "This about that Fang's guy" "You know he's going to be in my sheets soon enough Tiny."

She laughed, what did she expect from Sweet Pea. He was a player, always has been maybe always will be. 

It's not like she was any different. Guys had hit on her since she got to this school as well as a fair share of girls. She would happily string them along.

Northsiders would get attached so easily it was almost laughable. Most only wanted a quick fling but she would never give away her body so easily. As much of a player as she was, She never slept with anyone she wasn't in a concrete relationship with.

She and Sweet Pea began to walk down the hall seeing as it was the end of the day and they had nothing left to do. 

She had officially spent one month at Riverdale high and to say she hadn't met some really cool people would be lying.

Threw Jughead she had met Archie and Betty who had introduced her to Veronica. Veronica was not from Riverdale but from New York. The girl was confident, sassy, gorgeous, and the tongue of a viper. If it weren't for the fact Veronica was all in for Archie, Toni would have gladly slid in. 

Just like Sweet Pea, she had set her eyes on a girl that seemed just her type and wanted nothing to do with her. Perfect, She loved a challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are out of order but that's okay.

Cheryl hated the merger. Why would her school have to be shared with a bunch of hoodlums? There had to be some way she could get back at them for taking a step in her school. She remembered her first attempt to ruff them up. 

That small pink haired Serpent girl tried to test her. 

Now here she was a making a fuss of the stolen land her Great-Great- Great-Grandpappy Blossom hired General Pickens to steal from the Uktena. On Pickens day, The whole town's eyes on them.

"General Pickens slaughtered the Uktena tribe, my grandfather's family. And this land, the land that we're standing on, the land that will soon give way to a new Southside, was stolen from them. And we can't bring them back, but we can and we must honor them." She spoke through the microphone loudly and proudly trying to convey her message that the town can not stand for the man that massacred an innocent tribe.  

Hiram was quick to shut down their protest, Passing it off as just 'Look wow the younger community is speaking up for a real problem. Let's clap and forget about them.' 

It was shameful. Her Great-Great- Great-Grandpappy had done terrible things. She may not have liked the serpents but to stand by her family after finding out such things was an outrage. 

Come the next day she made up her mind to speak to this girl. Apologize maybe? Cheryl hadn't made up her mind yet. Begin spontaneous was more her thing. 

The hallways were always crowded but the minute Cheryl walked in, Kids parted from one another to make way. Finding the small pink haired girl was surprisingly easy. 

She was talking to a much taller Serpent. What has his name? Uh- Pea something or other. Whatever she didn't care. 

"Shut up 5, The 10 is talking," Cheryl said pointedly while looking at Sweet Pea. 

"Get off your high horse princess, What do you want?" Sweet Pea replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm not here for you pea brain, I'm here to talk to the lady." She gestured to Toni, Who in return raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Yesterday you and your group of delinq‒ supporters," She corrected herself, Cheryl was going to be polite this had to be done.

"Protested the annual Pickens day celebration." 

"So your here to tell me to keep my mouth shut? Tough shit princess, I'm standing up for my ancestors no matter what."

If it was anyone else Cheryl would be at their throat for an attitude like that, Instead she just said

"No, I came to formally apologize. My family has been hiding many things from me. Especially that Gorgan mother of mine. I may not speak for the whole Blossom family but I'm so sorry for what has happened and to pay my respects here is a sizable donation to help honor the lost lives." She wrote Toni a check for 200,000 dollars then and there handing it over after she signed it. 

Toni's jaw dropped at how much money she held in her hands. "Wow, I- Thank you, but uh why?" 

"I'm Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cherry Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply am. Feel free to tremble." She replied with a smile.

"Where did you even get this kind of money, Your house just burned down didn't it?" Sweet Pea said also in shock.

"Oh, the St. Clair's owe me a great deal of money for  _my troubles_ giving away some for a good cause seems only reasonable _."_

Toni let the breath she didn't even realize she was holding "This is just so much money, How could I ever repay you." 

"Simple, Forgive my family." 

Toni's smile wavered. "The lives of all the people lost can't be forgotten. No amount of money could ever bring back those that died." 

Cheryl nodded "I suppose that means I'm in your debt, Class is starting I better get going" Grabbing a pen from her bag, Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand.

"Here's my number, Give me a call if you need anything. Or maybe to join my River Vixens, Attitude like yours is always welcome." Cheryl wrote down her phone number on Toni's hand.

"O-oh okay."

"I must get doing, Au revoir." Cheryl turned the corner and went off to her class for that morning. 

The two Serpents just stood there. "What the hell just happened?" Sweet Pea muttered. Toni let out a breathy laugh.

"Who fucking knows Sweets but I know one thing. That girl is full of surprises, And Holy fuck this is the second time I've talked to her and she gave me 200,00 DOLLARS." 

She started laughing, Sweet pea laughed with her. This was incredible 

_\-----------_

 Jughead was in some real deep shit. Betty dumped him via Archie. Of all fucking people, Archie was the one to tell him. Jug had thrown himself in bed with the snake charmer. And now he was carrying illegal drugs into a warehouse, Why?

Because that Snake bitch had lied to him about his father. This is so stupid. Now he was going to become her fucking errand boy. He was so done with everything.

It's not like he could tell anyone what kind of deep shit he was in. His dad would be disappointed in Jug for not listening to him.

Archie and Betty had turned their back on him for being what was his birthright, The Serpent Prince. 

Fangs had started to distance himself from Jughead for being an absolute hypocrite. Jug had told Fangs he couldn't join the Serpents because it was too dangerous and here he was, officially part of the Serpents. 

He wasn't wrong. It was dangerous and Fangs didn't need that, on top of what's been going on with his mom. 

Jughead knew. Fangs almost always wore the same thing jughead did. Black jeans. A flannel and some type of jacket. Fangs preferred leather jackets because as he would jokingly say "I look badass, Jones. Think you can take me when I look like I carry a switchblade at all times."

Even though he said it with such earnest, Jughead knew his best friend better then he knew himself. Fangs loved and he meant  _loved_ clothes that covered his hands. Anything with long sleeves that he could hide in, those were his favorites. His closet was mostly made up of oversized hoodies. 

He never wore what he liked since, in his own words, made him appear weak. Being the target of bullying had made them both unbelievably insecure. Fangs hated being targeted by Reggie all the time. So wearing that jacket let Fangs feel like he could talk back to Mantel. 

To keep up appearances he wore that jacket whenever he felt alone. It was like a shield that protected him. The only reason he wouldn't be wearing it if it was damaged. 

So when Jughead saw that he was wearing his favorite yellow jumper. It meant something had happened to the jacker or he was trying to hide something. 

But Jughead couldn't be sure. Fangs never let anyone break down his walls, Jughead was so close but still so far. Jughead felt like he stabbed Fangs in the back by not trying to talk since his first day back. Leaving him all alone with no one for support.

Jughead took off his beanie running his hand through his hair. He hated feeling useless. 

He had to make things right. Jughead called FP and told him about what he had to do to get FP from serving 20- 25 years in prison. FP sighed but just said, "We'll figure it out, boy. It's gonna be okay" They said their goodbyes and Jughead hung up. 

Getting in contact with Betty was going to be a lot harder seeing as she avoided him like the literal plague. Too bad he was going to talk to her first thing tomorrow.

Right now though, He had to go talk to Fangs. 

Jughead got on his bike driving out of the trailer park where he now lived. The drive to Fangs' house was quite the only sound that could be heard was the air flying by him. The distance sound of crickets as the sun began to set. 

Parking near the driveway, Jughead took in his surroundings. The small white house had a small porch that was home to an old rocking chair. The yard was quite large but the grass was poorly taken care of. It was a nice house but it lacked luster and life. 

Jughead didn't know what to do. It had been years since he had actually been in Fangs' house. What would fangs even say about him being there? No idea. 

Jughead slowly walked up to the steps. He stood on the porch frozen.

_Just knock on the door, you idiot_

Taking a deep breath he cautiously knocked on the front door. 

**Knock Knock**

Jughead stood there waiting for someone to answer. He knew Fangs would be home seeing as the lights were on. The sound of glass shattering snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Get out! LEAVE! GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS ISN'T YOUR HOME" A woman screamed in a hoarse voice as if she had been yelling and crying for hours. 

His eye's widened. This was a bad idea. As he was about to turn around, The front door opened.

"J-Jughead? What a-are you doing h-here" Fangs said hiccuping through the tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Budum,** **Budum,** **Budum**

Jugheads heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He couldn't believe his own eyes, His best friend stood in front of him. Bloody and covered in bruises.

Fangs was wearing a grey t-shirt that exposed his arms. Black, blue, and brown bruises littered his skin and a few long scratch marks on his forearms and biceps.

There was a large scrape on his chin and cheek. His eyes were red and puffy, Jughead assumed from crying. But what caught his eye the most was the left shoulder hem all torn up, An open gash with what looked like glass pieces in the wound. Must have been from whatever Jughead heard break earlier.

Nothing that wouldn't heal eventually but it was still a terrifying sight. Fangs was a total wreck.

"J-Jug? W-what are you d-doing here?" His voice trembled.

Jughead snapped out of his trance. "Jesus, Fangs. I was here to talk to you. What the hell happened man?"

"M-my mom is h-having one o-of her b-bad days" Fangs tried to take a step forward but he just ended up stumbling. He would have fallen if Jughead hadn't caught him.

Jughead wrapped his arm around Fangs' waist, pulling Fangs' right arm over his shoulders. Jughead tried to help the shorter male sit down on the doorsteps.

"I'm gonna call my friend Toni, She has a car and we can take you back to my trailer. You're in no condition to ride on my bike." Jughead told him as he dialed her number.

"No!" "What? Why not?" "I d-don't want someone else to see me like this, I don't even know her Juggy."

The sound of his childhood nickname made him soften. "Fangs... She would never look at you as anything less than human because you're like this. It's gonna be okay, okay?" He tried keeping his tone as calm as possible.

Fangs nodded biting his lip. Jughead pressed call.

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Hey, Jug wha-"

"Toni this is urgent. Where are you?"

Fangs couldn't hear her response.

"Okay, Is Sweet Pea with you?"

 _Who's that_ Fangs thought  _Was someone other than Toni coming?_

"Did he bring his bike? ... Yeah? Okay, great tell him to go get some of the usual first aid he gets and uhh" Jughead glanced at Fangs' shoulder.

"Tweasers as well ... A friend of mine is badly injured."

Fangs wanted to know what she said back.

"I can't bring him to the hospital for reasons that are personal but I need your help to get him back to my trailer. Toni, you need to get here as soon as possible the address is..."

Fangs couldn't hear the rest of the conversation his eyes were beginning to get heavy. The pain in his shoulder was mind-numbing, It made it impossible for him to think. His vision began to fade out just as he realized Jughead had ended the phone call.

\----------

Toni sent Sweet Pea off to get first aid supplies. She got in her car and drove off to the address Jughead gave her. When she got there she saw Jughead with an unconscious brunette in his arms.

She parked behind Jughead's bike and unlocked the back door so that Jughead could bring the unconscious guy into the back seat.

Jughead carried Fangs bridal style, Careful to make sure he didn't accidentally apply pressure to Fangs' bleeding shoulder. He didn't want the glass getting deep into the cut.

"What the hell happened Jughead?" She said as he slid into the back seat. He placed Fangs down, His head in Jugheads lap.

"I- uh" He sighed taking his beanie off to run his hands through his hair.

"Jones he's bleeding on my car seats. I at least deserve to know, why?" She put the car in reverse, Driving off to Jugheads trailer. 

"It's his own personal reasons, Toni. I can't just tell you something like that without betraying his trust, Ya know?."

She sighed "Is he involved in something illegal? Is that why he's all beat up like that?"

"No, You aren't harboring a fugitive in your car, Topaz," He said letting out a breathy laugh.

"Good to know I won't be arrested for this." She bit her lip and glanced up at the rearview mirror. Jughead was softly petting the guy's hair. As if trying to comfort the unconscious brunette.

"Jones listen, you don't have to tell me, okay? It's obviously not my place to be asking. The blood on my seats can be washed it's okay," she said jokingly.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Toni. When he's awake and all patched up, hopefully, he'll talk to me about what happened."

His smile quickly faded "I'm not completely sure what happened myself but a have a hell of a hunch about what might have gone down ."

She nodded. They drove for about 10 minutes before reaching Sunnyside trailer park. She parked up front.

Jughead picked up Fangs bridal style once more and made his way to the trailer home. Toni was one step ahead, she opened the door for them before following them inside.

Toni laid an old blanket on Jugheads bed before he placed Fangs down. Time seemed to move a lot slower than normal as the two waited for Sweet Pea.

After just 5 minutes Jughead began to lose patience.

"Where the hell is he?" He said running his hands through his hair once again.

"Calm down Jug it's only been 5 minutes I'll call him"

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Hey, Sweet Pea, How much longer you gonna be? This is kinda an emergency"

The front door opened. "I'm right here," Sweet Pea said into the phone before hanging up. He smiled at them "So, why did we need these? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Uh-" Toni was cut off by an agitated Jughead "Took you long enough, Give me the bag." Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at him "What's your problem, Jones?" None the less he handed over the bag full of bandages, gauze, alcohol, and other medical supplies.

Jughead didn't answer Sweet Pea. He instead made his way to his bedroom to tend to Fangs' wounds. Toni went to the kitchen to make some tea for Fangs when he woke up. 

Sweet Pea just stood in the living room dumbfounded. "Should I go help, Jones? Or back off he seems upset" He said to Toni over the kitchen counter.

Toni was going to tell him to back off it was personal until she remembered that the guy who probably needed a hospital and not Jugheads mediocre medical care was the same guy Sweet Pea was trying to sleep with.

When that realization hit her she looked at Sweet Pea all wide-eyed. "That guy..."

"What guy Toni?" He raised an eyebrow. Was he missing something?

"That guy Sweet! He's that guy that keeps bumping into you!" She said before putting the kettle on the stove.

"He's a mess, Sweets. He's bleeding and covered in bruises"

That's not what she expected her to say, Not at all. "Did something happen? Is he involved in something shady to end up like that?"

"According to Jug, No. I'm not supposed to tell you this but it's apparently personal. To me, it looks like he's been repeatedly beaten. Some of the bruises' are fresh and others are old " Her voice was low to make sure Jughead couldn't hear her.

"Fuck man, That's bad Tiny."

"Shhhh Shut the hell up, Pea!" She whispers yelled at him.

"Oh shit sorry." He whispered back.

"Anyway, you probably shouldn't barge in there. Jughead might tear you to pieces he's pissed, Like really pissed."

He nodded. They could only hope for the best as they waited in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for a super late update, Summer was quite hectic and I was swapped with chores and plans but now that school is starting up again things have calmed down and updates will be more frequent. Enjoy this quick chapter

Nearly an hour had gone by. The tea Toni had made was turning cold. She had put some more water to boil in hopes the poor guy would wake up soon to drink warm tea. While the two waited they talked, from nothing to everything.

Just trying to pass the time. Soon enough, Jughead walked out of his bedroom. He took off his gloves as if he had just performed surgery. "I cleaned and bandaged all the claw marks and managed to pull the glass out of his shoulder. He's going to be okay in a few weeks but I'm not sure when he's going to wake up."

"Jug, We should get him to a hospital. His shoulder could get infected or worse you could have missed a piece of glass." Toni said as she took the whistling kettle off the stove.

"He'd kill me if I brought him to a hospital," Jughead replied simply. He took off his Serpent jacket and placed it down on a chair.

To be completely honest Sweet Pea only saw Fangs as some cute Northsider wannabe. He didn't really know him but he might as well get to know him a little if he was ever gonna get the guy to sleep with him. 

"And why's that?"

He let out a sigh "It's not my place to be telling anyone but-," He cut himself off, running a hand threw his hair.

The two other Serpents quite curious just stared in silence.

"Fine, you can't tell him I told you okay?"

The two younger serpents just nodded wanting to know more about the unconscious male in the other room.

"Fangs' mom was always in and out of hospitals when he was little" He grabbed a cup and started pouring himself some tea. 

"She went to a lot of shady places and since Fangs was so young it's left this traumatic imprint on him." 

The pair was silent. "I get that, but what if he gets seriously hurt?" Toni asked curiously breaking the silence.

Jughead scratched the back of his neck before taking a sip of the tea. "He has a deal set up with Dr. Curdel Jr. Fangs pays him so that he can come to Fangs' house instead of Fangs having to go to a real hospital."

"Damn, he's really trying to avoid the hospital that bad?" Sweet pea felt bad for him. What kind of hospitals had he been to that he never wants to go back to one? He shook his head trying to not to get attached to this wannabe that he didn't even know that well, just bits of his 'tragic' backstory.

"Yeah, Everyone has their own reasons for the things they do. Anyway, he'll be fine it's just a matter of when he'll wake up." Finishing up his cup of tea Jughead remembered that his bike was still at Fangs' house and that Fangs had no clothes to change into.

"Toni, I have to get my bag and some clothes that aren't blood-soaked for Fangs. Let's go take a ride." Toni nodded grabbing her keys heading straight for the door. 

"Pea stay here to watch Fangs and ya know to be there for him if he wakes up." Sweet pea nodded and Jughead went to get his duffel bag before heading out the door. 

Sweet pea poured himself some coffee instead of tea and went into Jugheads room to check up on Fangs. The younger male was asleep and shirtless. His shoulder was bandaged but blood was still bleeding threw.

Sweet pea ran a hand threw his hair. Sighing he sat down at the edge of the bed. He pulled out his phone scrolling through social media to pass the time.

15 minutes passed without issue. A few more minutes passed and the bed moved slightly. Sweet Pea turned around to see Fangs shifting uncomfortably.

He didn't know what to do, Should he just stand there and wait for Fangs to wake or try to wake him up faster. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and just stood there watching the other male shift uncomfortably in his sleep. What has he supposed to do? Stare at him till he woke up? 

They barely knew each other what if Fangs freaked out when he saw Sweet Pea? 

Sweet pea let out a sigh and decided on just pretending like he was scrolling through his phone the whole time. 

10 more minutes passed by but to Sweet pea, it felt like an eternity.

The shuffling of the bedsheets and the quiet groans of pain made him really uncomfortable. 

After a while Fangs eventually woke up. His vision was blurry, His shoulder stung like a mother fucker and his head was pounding. But what hurt the most was waking up and not seeing Jughead. Where the hell was he? 

Fangs tried sitting up but his shoulder started burning. He saw something moving toward him but he couldn't make out what it was until he heard an unfamiliar voice,

"Don't move you're just gonna end up hurting yourself more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Leave Kudos if you and enjoyed this chapter and want more 
> 
> If you want to read more follow me on Wattpad @Shy-Is-Lost I update on their more frequently


End file.
